


Easter Cookies

by TigerPrawn



Series: Cookies - A Fluffy Hannigram AU [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bunny Ears, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, big news!, cookies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Will has some big news for Hannibal but gets distracted when he finds his husband wearing bunny ears...Inspired by this adorable art by TCBook - share on tumblr!Liked this story?





	Easter Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts).



> I'm terrible and haven't posted birthday presents to Hotty and Slashy yet, so I hope you guys enjoy this whilst you wait <3

“Han? I'm home…” Will let himself into their house a little after midday and was surprised not to be immediately set upon by the dogs. He'd had to leave Hannibal to take them for their morning walk whilst he dropped Abby back to the mommies for plans with Alana’s folks who were visiting. They had somehow convinced Hannibal to host an easter egg hunt for the whole family the following day, so this at least gave them time to prepare for that without Abby in the kitchen trying to steal bites of goodies. 

Of course, given the news Margot had given him that morning, he found was in a great mood and more than happy to oblige the mommies in anything they wanted. 

Will let out a whistle that normally had the dogs barrelling at him, but still nothing. The house was quiet and Will wondered if Hannibal had them in the back yard. 

He hung his jacket and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the temptation of grabbing one of the bunny shaped easter cookies cooling on the counter, and proceeded out onto the back porch. 

“Hannibal? I have some news...” 

No sign of Hannibal but there were some gardening tools out. His husband had clearly been neurotically tidying the already well kept garden ahead of tomorrow. Which meant Hannibal had likely banished the dogs to a walking service or the damn poodle parlour he managed to sneak them to when Will wasn’t looking. Will smiled and shook his head.

Hannibal must have been in the house somewhere because then he heard the door creak open behind him and turned. Before he had chance to react further at Hannibal wearing bunny ears and carrying an Easter basket of hand coloured eggs, he was in the man's grasp. He chuckled as Hannibal pushed against him, hand tight around Will’s waist, as he held the basket in front of him. 

“Happy Easter Will.” Hannibal’s voice was smooth and husky in a way that made Will’s blood run hot. It certainly distracted from the ridiculousness of the man in one of his favourite shirts wearing bunny ears. 

“Are you making a delivery little rabbit?” Will asked with a chuckle, turning in Hannibal’s arms and taking the basket from his hand, setting it down on the small table next to the wicker sofa on the porch. 

“I’m making the most of not having Abigail or the dogs underfoot for long enough to show my husband how much I enjoy his company.” Hannibal’s accent was thick and Will wondered how long he had been looking forward to Will getting home. He pushed his hips forward and got some idea from how rock hard the man was. 

Hannibal leaned in for a kiss then and Will felt consumed by the eager passion, unable to help the moan that came from deep in his throat. They’d had Abby since Spring Break as the mommies had gone on a child-free vacation. Not at all a problem really, but most nights either Abby was hell to get to bed or they were too tired to even think about anything more than snuggling as they fell asleep. It had started to feel like a bit of a drought… one they should probably get used to, Will supposed. 

Hannibal dragged Will onto the overstuffed cushions of the wicker sofa, grabbing his ass so that Will was pulled to straddle him, their cocks crushed together and way too many clothes separating them. Will moaned again and devoured Hannibal’s mouth as he reached a hand down between them to knead at Hannibal’s erection. 

He swallowed Hannibal’s chuckle and rumbled one of his own before deftly undoing Hannibal’s trousers. He pulled Hannibal’s cock from its confines and then slipped his hand back in. 

Hannibal’s head dropped back onto the sofa cushions and he gasped a little breath. “What are you doing?” each word was halted on another gasp. 

“Looking for my Easter eggs…” Will grinned as he took Hannibal’s balls in hand and gently fondled them whilst his lover’s gasps turned to groans. 

“Don’t tease, mylimasis.” Hannibal panted as Will leaned in to nuzzle at his jaw. 

“You started this.” Will skimmed his mouth across to Hannibal’s and kissed him deeply again. Finally he drew his hand back, releasing his own confined cock with skilled hands and scooting forward on Hannibal’s lap until he could comfortably line them up and hold them together in one hand. 

They both moaned into another kiss as Will’s hand wrapped around them both - a hard pressure against each other as he began to work them. 

Hannibal broke the kiss to pant out a few breaths. 

Will looked up then, taking in the pleasure glazed eyes, the messy fringe, the… bunny ears. 

He started to laugh, unable to stop even as Hannibal’s face morphed into a frown and his hand on their cocks faltered. 

“Shall I remove the ears?” Hannibal huffed. 

Will managed to pull his laughter back to a wide grin and shook his head. “Please don’t.” He moved his free hand to run a finger lightly down one ear, then trailing it down Hannibal’s cheek he used it to draw him in for another kiss. Despite giving him a slightly off look, Hannibal didn’t resist the kiss.

He resumed his slow and steady strokes as their tongues found each other.

This was nice, the sort of frivolous afternoon delight they rarely had chance for these days. 

Will felt Hannibal’s breathing stutter and he pulled back again, their lips finding each other’s necks as he knew Hannibal was close. He quickened his hand, tunneling their cocks in his tightening fist. He rocked slightly as Hannibal bucked his hips, before settling into a steady rhythm. 

Before long Hannibal’s head was once more thrown back and Will kissed along his throat as they panted together. The chair creaked beneath them as Will worked them with vigor, only slowing when Hannibal gave a guttural grunt a long moan as he came, hot, all over Will’s hand. 

Will continued to stroke a slower, steady pace as he mounted towards his own climax. After a few moments of composure Hannibal’s hand wrapped around his and they both winced at the added pressure, before Hannibal began to quicken Will’s hand again. 

Will was almost dizzy as he came, spilling onto Hannibal’s shirt, and feeling so suddenly limp he might have fallen off Hannibal’s lap had his spare hand not gripped Will’s arm and guided him into an embrace. 

They leaned into each other, sticky with sweat and panting. Will turned his head and his eyes fell on the basket of eggs Hannibal had no doubt spent the morning slaving over. 

“You know, the Easter bunny isn’t as wholesome as I would have expected.” 

Hannibal huffed against him and Will felt him move to reach up. He sat back and took hold of Hannibal’s arms to stop him removing the ears. Grinning at him despite Hannibal’s mostly faux annoyed face - mostly. 

“My mistake.” Will played his hands up into Hannibal’s hair as he leaned against him. “You must be one of those playboy bunnies?” Will licked his lips and watched Hannibal’s eyes follow the motion. “How about later I take you upstairs and check for a tail?” 

Hannibal managed to pout and grin at the same time in a way that was disturbingly alluring...

Three hours later Will lay in bed on his back, panting - the bunny ears, now nestled in his messy curls, the only stitch of clothing he was wearing. His whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. Hannibal was in a similar state and Will couldn’t help but grin at that. Breaking the doctor’s composure was one of his favourite pastimes. 

They had been recovering in silence for a few minutes before Hannibal rolled onto his side and propped himself on an elbow to look at Will. “Did you say you had some news?” Hannibal frowned. “Are we expecting extra guests tomorrow, because if so…”

Will’s heart was in his throat. The news. 

His smile grew wide and he rolled to face Hannibal, stroking a hand up into his hair. 

“Sort of…” Hannibal’s eyes flit from Will’s to the bunny ears, and Will chuckled at the thought of them always remembering this moment. Ears and all. “Margot took a test this morning. We’re having a baby.”

Watching Hannibal’s smile blossom across his face made Will’s heartache in the best possible way.


End file.
